


I thought you were dating that Liam kid.

by whatisthistho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Zayn, drunk sex?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistho/pseuds/whatisthistho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets too drunk to make it into his house and his little sister panics and gets the neighbor to get him inside. </p><p>Or the one where Harry isn't as drunk as Zayn thought and they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you were dating that Liam kid.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut ever .. I don't even know.

It’s 3am when an unannounced knocking on the window woke him up. Zayn glanced over at the window nearest to his bed, confusion etched on his face. He fisted the sleepiness out of his eyes as he sat up on his bed. He eyed his window cautiously, knowing none of his friends would have come knocking on his window, they’d much prefer barging in through his front door after scoping out his spare key then apologize to his mum for doing so. He had some weird friends. 

Taking a deep breath, a voice in his head was telling him to stop being such a big baby, you’re 17 years old for Christ’s sake. He swallowed as he stood to his feet, inching towards the window. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. There was another knock, causing him to jump slightly. ‘Bloody hell’ he muttered, striding towards the window and finally standing in front of it. Not seeing anything, he slowly unlocked the window and pushed it up. Before he could say anything, there was a girly squeal and a thump indicating the person had fallen on their arse. 

With caution, Zayn poked his head on the window. Mentally he knew this was a bad idea seeing as someone could quite literally chop his head off and leave his headless body for his family to find in the morning. He quickly thought if anyone wanted his head for anything but came up with nothing. Maybe except for his neighbor who shot a string of cuss words at him after he accidentally broke one of his windows with his football. 

Zayn was met with a young girl, maybe 7 or 8 years old. He looked at her curiously as she stood up slowly. “Can I help you? Are you okay? Why are you outside at this time? Where are your parents?” Zayn asked, each question that came to mind simultaneously came out his mouth. The girl watched him with big eyes before frowning. “I um…” She started, wringing her hands together as if she was nervous. “My parents are sleeping… you see. Um…” Zayn watched her, nodding slightly as if encouraging her to continue. “My brother, he um… I think… you see…” She stuttered out. Zayn sighed and carefully stepped out through his window and knelt down in front of the girl. “Go on. It’s okay. What is it you were saying?” He said, slightly brushing his hand on her arm, only just realizing it was cold and she was in short sleeves and was shivering. He stood up again, reaching in through his window and pulls his hoodie of off his computer chair and puts it around the girl. She wraps her arms around herself tightly and glances back before looking at him again. 

“My brother is, I think at least, he’s drunk and he fell asleep outside in front of the door. I tried waking him up! But he doesn’t want to open his stupid eyes. He kept telling me to leave him alone.” She finally got out. Zayn’s eyes widened as he watched her. “Okay, wait. Where do you live?” He asked. “Next door to you!” She said incredulously, throwing her hands up. “Zaaaaaaaayn.” She whined, crossing her arms again and huffing, showing him she knew exactly who he was. Zayn was confused to say the least, before realization dawned on him. “Sofie?” He asked. “You’re Sofie Styles? Which means…” Zayn paused, running his fingers through his hair. That meant she was Harry Styles’ sister, the Harry Styles he’s been attracted to since they’d moved in 6 months ago. He never formally met Sofie. Maybe a handful of times he’d see a little girl outside with his sister but he never really spoke to her. 

Sofie nodded “Harry! Can you help me get him inside before my parents realize? He’ll be in big trouble!” She rushed out again. Zayn swallowed and nodded as she took his hand and quite literally pulled him across the lawn. True to her word, Harry was asleep in front the house. He sighed, shaking his head. He never pictured Harry as one to be that irresponsible. Sofie let his hand go and ran to the front door, opening it quietly and peaking her head inside then turned to Zayn. “They’re still sleeping.” She whispered. Zayn nodded as he crouched down beside Harry. He took a moment to take him in. He was wearing black skinnies, a white button down shirt along with a black blazer. He looked like he just came from a club to say the least. Before he realized it, he was reaching forward and brushing the hair out of Harry’s face. Sofie cleared her throat with a pointed look, causing him to jump and cough awkwardly. “Sorry. Lets get him up yeah?”

“Harry. Harry!” Zayn whispered, trying to coax the boy awake but to no avail. He bit his lower lip as he looked up at Sofie who was wearing a worried expression. He sighed, picking his arm up and putting it around his shoulder. He prayed Harry wasn’t too heavy because then they’d have a problem for sure. He hoisted him up, causing Harry to mumble incoherent words but held his weight nonetheless. Zayn inwardly happy danced, glad that Harry was helping him albeit not knowing he was. Zayn tugged Harry up the steps as quietly as possible, Harry tripping a few times and Zayn stifling his laugh. Once in Harry’s room, Zayn dropped him down on his bed with a thud, a groan leaving Harry’s lips. He turned to the door and saw Sofie smiling. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. I’m going to bed now.” She said before running out the room. Zayn chuckled, shaking his head. 

He turned back to Harry, seeing his face down on the bed. He walked over to the bed and tugged off his shoes and disposed of his blazer with great struggle. Zayn was hyperaware that he was in his crushes room right now and that thought alone was enough to freak him out. He stood up quickly after pulling the covers over Harry and turned to leave when a hand gripped his wrist. Zayn’s eyes widened as he turned around, having thought Harry was out cold. “Stay.” Harry mumbled, his grip on his wrist not letting up. “I…uh…you…what?” Zayn babbled, cursing himself for his lack of gracefulness. 

Harry’s eyes opened slowly to look up at him, and Zayn swore his heart stopped for a moment. Harry blinked a few times, seeing more than one of the person standing in front of him. He couldn’t place a name to the face but from what he could see, he was attractive and that was enough for Harry at the moment to ask him to stay. “Stay.” He said again, his voice gravelly and raspy. Zayn swallowed, visibly. “I don’t… I don’t think, yeah no. I mean uh…” Zayn bit his lip to shut himself up. Harry, seemingly much more awake than before, sat up slowly, his hand still gripping Zayn’s wrist. He tugged Zayn forward till he was standing against the side of the bed. Zayn’s heart was racing and he hoped that Harry couldn’t feel it from his pulse point on his wrist. Harry tilted his head to the side, observing the boy before a smile graced his lips. “Zayn?” He asked, cautiously as if he wasn’t sure if that was his name.

Zayn looked down, his other hand fidgeting at his side, and nodded. He mentally scolded himself for being a good person and trying to make him comfortable. Now he was going to kick him out. Zayn wasn’t stupid. He knew Harry knew who he was but never spoke to him. At school, Harry hung out with all the popular people, making friends like there was no tomorrow. They had crossed paths before but Harry never once so much as acknowledged his existence. Even one time when they were assigned as partners a few months back, Harry asked to switch. He wished he had remembered that before helping him up. Zayn tugged his hand, trying to get it out of Harry’s grasp. “I’ll just go. Sorry.” Zayn mumbled. Harry let his hand go, Zayn’s heart slowly breaking in his chest, and suddenly feeling cold at the lost of contact. He knew Harry was just going to turn around and go back to sleep, assuming Zayn would find his way out. 

But that’s not what happened. Harry turned his body so that his legs were hanging off the side of his bed. “Hey.” He said to Zayn’s retreating figure. Zayn paused mid step but didn’t turn around. He heard the bed creak, indicating that Harry had stood up. When he turned around, Harry was standing behind him, with unreadable eyes and a small frown on his lips. Zayn stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say or do but with Harry standing so close, his mind was going into overdrive. His eyes darted around Harry’s room, everywhere besides Harry’s piercing gaze. He felt fingers on his chin, turning his head gently to look at Harry. Zayn swallowed again. This time, Harry was smiling. “You know… You are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen?” Harry said tilting his head to the side. Zayn literally couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. Harry’s room lamp was on, making it clear as day. Harry chuckled, brushing his thumb across his heated cheek. Before Zayn could sputter out a response, Harry leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Zayn coughed awkwardly, looking down. This was not how he imagined it in his head a few seconds ago. He was suppose to be seeing himself out, not getting hot and bothered by Harry’s clear flirting. Not that he was going to complain. 

“Zayn, look at me.” Harry whispered. Zayn looked up slowly, green eyes piercing through brown ones. Harry took a step closer to him, letting out a breathe of air against Zayn’s face. Surprisingly enough, instead of getting liquor breath, it was minty, like Harry had been chewing gum all night. Harry leaned forward towards his ear. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper and seeping with want. Zayn visibly swallowed, a shiver wracking his body. Harry seemed to notice as a smirk was apparent when he pulled back to look at him. Zayn hesitated for a minute before nodding. Without hesitation, Harry leaned forward, capturing Zayn’s lips between his. Zayn felt heat flow through his body as he tentatively kissed him back. Harry’s hands made their way to his waist, pulling his body against his.  
Zayn nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth and pulls gently, coaxing a low groan from the boy. Harry walked backwards, his lips not leaving Zayn’s until the back of his legs hit the bed and fell back on it. Zayn and Harry chuckled as Zayn crawled up a very tall Harry. Once at eye level, Harry surged up, kissing Zayn again with a vengeance. This time, Zayn groaned and couldn’t help himself when he ground his hips down against Harry’s. Harry moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips up against Zayn’s. Harry’s hands slid up the inside of Zayn’s shirt and before he knew it, it was up and over his head and somewhere on the other side of the room. While grinding his hips down against Harry’s, Harry flipped them, so that Zayn was on the bottom. He leaned down, peppering kisses along Zayn’s neck, pulling soft moans from the boy’s lips. 

Harry smirked as he sucked a bruise into his neck, before peppering kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping to pay attention to the skin below his belly button. Zayn closed his eyes at the feeling, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Harry began pulling down his pajama pants all the while still kissing his way down. Zayn lifted his hips slightly so he could pull them off. Harry had definitely pulled his boxers down at the same time, the cool air hitting his cock, making him shiver and whimper lowly. Harry licked his lips as he looked up at Zayn before licking a strip up the underside of Zayn’s cock. Zayn moaned at the feeling, his back arching slightly. Harry took him into his hand and pumped a few times before licking teasingly around the tip. Zayn bit down on his lower lip, stifling a moan. “Tease.” He gritted out, his hands fisting the sheets. Harry smirked filthily as he took him into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down slowly, while his hand held down Zayn’s hips to stop him from thrusting up. 

He hollowed his cheeks as he started sucking him faster, coaxing delicious moans from the boy under him, he pulled off with a wet pop, licking his way down to Zayn’s hole. He blew against it, watching as it clenched. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out and laid it flat against his hole. “Harry..” Zayn moaned out as Harry shifted his legs open wider. He started lapping at his hole, circling his tongue around it before pushing in. “Fuck, fuck!” Zayn moaned. Harry undid his jeans while he worked his tongue in and out of Zayn’s hole, so that he could fist himself through his boxers. He sighed contently at the moans from the boy before he pulled away and took his jeans off along with his boxers and shirt. Zayn was quite breathless as he watches Harry. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he would be lying if he said he never wanked himself off in the shower as he pictured Harry fucking him senseless. 

The bed creaked as Harry crawled back on top of him and molded their lips together. Zayn sighed against his lips as he kissed him back, the kiss growing heated with each passing second. Not having realized Harry had gotten lube, he heard the cap open and he opened his eyes. He watched as Harry spreads it along his long fingers. Harry looked down at him, his eyes asking if it was okay. Zayn nodded slightly and that was enough for Harry. He captured Zayn’s lips with his again as his finger slowly traced Zayn’s hole. Zayn bit down on Harry’s lip, causing him to growl, sucking on it afterwards. Harry slowly pushed his finger inside him, his hole clenching around the finger. Harry moaned at the feel as he started pushing his finger in and out slowly before slowly adding a second, then a third and was scissoring them within in. Zayn was a moaning mess under him. “Please, please.” He moaned against Harry’s neck. Harry nodded as he slipped his fingers out of him and grabbed the condom. He tore it open and slid it on his hard cock. He lined himself up with his hole and slowly started pushing in. Before Zayn could say anything, Harry was kissing him again, distracting him from the stinging sensation. Harry slowly pushed in until he bottomed out, breathing heavily above him as he gave him time to adjust. “Fuck, fuck. Harry, move. Please move.” Zayn panted. Harry smirked as he slid almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward; causing Zayn to clench his eyes shut and moan in the most pornographic way Harry has ever heard. He liked it, so he did it again, setting the pace. Zayn was tight around him as he fucked into him, a little faster. “Harry, Harry, oh fuck. Again, right there!” Zayn panted. Zayn reached forward to touch his neglected cock but Harry slapped his hand away, wrapping his fingers around him and pumping in time with his thrusts. Zayn could feel the familiar coiling build up in his lower stomach. “Harry, I’m gonna...fuck!” He moaned out as he came across his chest and Harry’s hand. The clenching around Harry’s cock cause his movement to stutter and he dropped his head down against Zayn’s shoulder, fucking into him harder, chasing his own orgasm. His thrusts became sloppier each thrust and before he knew it, he was spilling into the condom. Harry picked his head up and leaned down, kissing Zayn as he pulled out. Zayn whimpered slightly at the loss but kissed back nonetheless.

Harry sat up and slid the condom off and tied the top and tossed it into the trash. He stood up wordlessly and grabbed his towel. He came back over to the bed and wiped Zayn’s chest off which was rising and falling at a quick pace. Harry smiled to himself as Zayn winced as he wiped his softening cock carefully before tossing the towel aside. He laid back down on the bed beside Zayn and watched him for a moment. “Wow.” Was all Zayn could say, his eyes trained on the ceiling. Harry chuckled, bringing Zayn back. He turned his head to look at him and saw dancing green eyes staring back at him. 

Harry inched forward, connecting their lips in a sweet chaste kiss before pulling away. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” Harry confessed. Zayn’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “But you…” He started but Harry started talking again. “I didn’t know how to talk to you. That one time we were assigned group partners, I freaked out and asked for a change because I guess, I was nervous and scared. I don’t know.” Harry said looking down. Zayn knew it was mean, but he couldn’t help it; he started giggling like a girl. Harry looked at him in confusion and a small frown on his lips. “Hey.” Harry said, pouting. Zayn continued giggling before he finally caught his breath and turned to Harry, kissing the pout off his lips. “I swear, I thought you hated me. I didn’t take you for the shy type.” Zayn confessed. Harry huffed and kicked him playfully. “Asshole. You were always around those 4 other guys. They intimidated him. And I also thought…” He said looking away for a second, a blush gracing his cheeks. “You thought..” Zayn prodded. “Ithoughtyouweredatingthatliamkid.” Harry rushed out. Zayn stared at him for a second before for the second time that night, started laughing at what Harry said. Harry huffed and turned to look up at the ceiling. “Harry, Harry.” Zayn said through his laughter. “I’m sorry okay.” He said leaning up so that he was half on top of him. “It’s just, Liam is dating Niall. I thought everyone knew that. Liam is like… like my brother. That’s disgusting.” He said scrunching his nose. Harry chuckled and pulled him down, kissing him again. “Good. Because I don’t like sharing.” He mumbled against his lips. “You don’t have to.” Zayn replied, laying his head on Harry’s chest as Harry wrapped his arms around him. “Goodnight, Z.” Harry whispered. “Night.” Zayn mumbled, kissing Harry’s chest before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
